


A Love for Books

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matilda (1996)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, First Meetings, Inspired By Tumblr, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Reception, Weddings, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Gomez tells the story of the foundation of the Honey-Addams Family





	A Love for Books

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Britt's Scribbles (@brittajj26) for allowing me to write their wonderful headcanon and letting me twist it a bit. Another million thanks to the person who posted a screenshot of the post in the FB group "Archive of Our Own (AO3) Writers"
> 
> To those wondering: Ms. Honey adopts Matilda in the movie, reason why she's Matilda Honey in this fic. I decided they would be Honey-Addams because I feel it has a ring to it that Addams-Honey did not.

As the brides took their seats, the thnderous applauses and whistles of all the people at the wedding reception started to die down. Gomez stood opposite of his daughters at the center of the table as proud as he could be of them and the step they had taken today. He brought out his handkerchief and quickly dried a tear that was threathening to come out due to the excitement of today and proceeded to fetch a microphone, stepping out of the light for a moment.

Once he returned, smiling ear-to-ear, he motioned everyone to sit down and after tapping the microphone gently to test it, he spoke.

"Family, we are gathered here in this most joyous of ocassions!" Gomez motioned to the newly-weds and the applauses and whistles returned ten fold; Gomez let them bask in the praises of their family before once again motioning for everyone to calm down, waving his arms up and down.

"Today, I welcome into my family a new daughter and I couldn't be more proud of both of them!" Gomez motioned to Matilda, the perfect blushing bride in her beautiful white dress that was...well it wasn't Gomez' first choice but it was still a choice he approved of.

"Given they beat Pugsley to the altar, I am at a loss for words today-" Gomez decided to be honest "Nevertheless, I do believe I should state this outloud in front of everyone: Matilda, I have considered you a daughter since the moment you two first met"

Gomez turned around in a split second and looked at her new daughter in the eye for a moment, a kind smile in his face, before turning around quickly and remembering not everyone knew the story.

"Allow me to tell you of how I earned two daughters!" Gomez spoke proudly and started the anecdote.

"Wednesday was at the local library with me, searching the shelves for a book my brother Fester had told her about. It was about Dangerous Animals in South America. You see we wanted to know more about the pet we were about to give Pugsley for his birthday. We looked all over but we couldn't find it, so I started a conversation with the venerable, elderly librarian: Mrs..." Gomez stood there, unable to remember the name and Matilda saved him from any akwardness.

"Mrs. Phelps...Dad" Matilda giggled as she called him that and Gomez turned around and gently gestured Matilda a 'Thank you' with a corteous bow.

"And Mrs. Phelps tells us that the book has been checked out" Gomez raised his voice dramatically, employing every once of his knowledge in narration to make this as exciting of a story as it was for him a tender one.

"All of the sudden, the sound of a squeaky wheel catches Wednesday’s attention, and right past us walks a girl with an ENTIRE-" Gomez raised his voice as he gestured with his hand the outlines of a mountain "Red-rocket wagon topped full of books. And then this girl carefully looked over each book and dropped them carefully into the book-return, as if they were babies being out in their craddles!"

Gomez gave his voice a tone that kept the crowd interested as he went on with the memory of that day "And that’s when Wednesday sees it - the book she’s been looking for. She walked slowly up to the girl’s wagon, and touched the cover" Gomez paused as something dawned onto him "You know, I think the brides should tell us this part of the story! Matilda, please indulge me!"

Matilda blushed and was speechles for a moment but after a moment's hesitation, she took the microphone off of Gomez' hands with her mind and brought it to her. When it was within reach she grabbed it and looked around her at her extended family, all expecting to hear more of the story.

“I-uh" Matilda cleared her throat and then spoke up again "I said to her-to this cool looking girl, dressed in all black- 'I just finished that one' and then Wednesday straightened up and I just said what I thought of the book. I said 'It has a fascinating chapter on the red-bellied piranhas of South America' and then Wednesday just looks at me and there was this light in her eyes that over the years I would learn that was how they look when something catches her attention”

Matilda looked at her bride and gave her a once over, admiring how wonderful she looked in her suit, before continuing. “Wednesday then said 'We’re looking to getting one for Pugsley’s tank' and I just said 'A piranha? It will eat your fish!' and- well you all know Wednesday and how she gets when she hears she'll get her way: The broad smile, the cool attitude, the cold headedness” Matilda mentioned a few of the long list of things that was part of a pleased Wednesday "And then she says to me 'I’m counting on it' and I just had to ask because you know me- I'm not going to let someone hurt theirs pets, no matter how cool looking or suave they seem to be- so I ask 'Is Pugsley your fish?'”

“My brother.” Wednesday replied, her voice barely audible for the audience. Her mouth so cold and far off from the microphone that it barely caught her answer but her eyes warm with the memory fresh in her mind. Wednesday decided to be sentimental and took the microphone from her wife and bringing it to her, she continued the anecdote.

"Matilda thought for a moment and then just said 'You’ll need at least a dozen - they hunt best in schools' and that was it. She had my undivided attention” Wednesday just barely smiled, a single corner of her lips turning up. “ And then I just smiled and decided to make this person a friend given our shared interest, so extended my hand and said 'I’m Wednesday Addams'”

The family members cheered and applauded and Gomez used the moment to get the microphone from his daughter and waited for everyone to calm down enough so that he could continue the anecdote. When everyone went quiet again, Gomez raised the microphone and kept his masterful narrative going.

“Matilda-" Gomez spoke up energetically "replied with that gentle voice we all know she has as she shook Wednesday's hand 'Matilda Wormwood, but I have been recently adopted and now I am in the process of being legally named Matilda Honey' and let me tell you. I don't presume I knew since then that we'd end up here, but I did knew that day that Matilda would be in our family in a wonderful way. And here we are today!" Gomez gestured all around him, to the party and the guest and the joyful ocassion they were celebrating "All thanks to the man that mentored them where and when I couldn't. Please my dear family, allow us to hear a few words from Dr. Banner"

A few applauded just as gladly while most just cheered gently, a bit weary of the man nobody wanted to enrage. Gomez didn't cared and he walked up to him and his wife just as if he was welcoming old friends; he shook his hand and hugged him to them kiss Mrs. Banner hand to then offer the microphone to Bruce, who cleared his throat and stood up akwardly.

"Hi-" He greeted everyone, a bit uncomfortable with talking to the people gathered at the party. Matilda's adoptive mom was jumping out from the rest of the crowd and to her, Bruce said the next words that came out of him "I don't think I am to be given credit for anything. Their upbringing, their loving families was all they ever needed. However, I do recognise that a bit did happened under my watch, or well the watch of everyone at Tony's lab" Bruce turned around to look briefly at Nat and the two shared a small smile as she gently encouraged him to continue with her smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand.

"When most people say they want to work with us, they want to meet Tony and mess around with his Iron Man suits or they want to hear a story from Thor-" Bruce looked at Gomez as he said "When I was told two girls wanted to work with me, I was pretty sure once The Other Guy showed up, that would be it, they would ship out and go on with their lives somewhere more normal. I am glad to say I was proven wrong greatly"

"Matilda, Wednesday-" Bruce paused for a moment as he thought how to say best what he was about to say "What can I say that hasn't been said already? You two are great and great together. You will accomplish wonders, I am as sure of that as I am sure of the love you have for each other. I know, perhaps better than most here with us today, that you two are meant for each other"

Bruce paused and then made a side comment "I'm sorry if I'm getting sappy but it's just that after all the time we've spent together in the years that I've had the privilege of having you under my wing, I've gotten to know you so well it's hard to be stand here and just talk of this memories."

Bruce sighed and decided to keep it simple, looking at the brides as he spoke "Wednesday, you're a hell of a hematologist and an even greater surgeon. Most people get jittery from seeing all that blood but you-No, you ask for seconds in your quest for knowledge and manage the scalpel like if it was a sixth finger you simply twitch as you play piano. Your passion and desire to understand the inner workings of the human body are astonishing and awe inspiring. And every step of the way Matilda has been there, and proudly I can say, so have I to see how Wednesday saves them and Matilda heals them and teaches them with the kindness and love of a saint to be better persons. Medics without Borders saw the bar of what is expected of their members raised by you two singlehandedly. No small feat"

Bruce started to talk to everyone else about what he'd seen and how to him it was only natural that this day came "Those two, ladies and gentlemen-Those two are a power couple, have no doubts about it. Be it dodging bullets, doing research or operating in the third world's most poor parts, Wednesday and Matilda are the best and are at their best together. Gomez says I am to be credited for this day when all I did was talk to them. I talked to them about philosophy and everything we could talk about, all an excuse so these two could talk and see in each other partners, equals, friends and lovers"

Bruce reached for his flute of champagne and raised it, everyone doing the same as they expected his words and toast.

"Wednesday, Matilda-" Bruce started, trying to be everything but sappy as he spoke "You come from great familes. Familes that love and suport you no matter what. And now you start a family of your own. I am sure that whatever you do, this love and support will be at the core of it and for that I would like to toast: To the health and joy of the new Honey-Addams family!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! Reviews are encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
